Taking my Twin Reflection
by Paladins of Witch Dragon
Summary: Kioko and Yume are 13 year old twins who have just moved to Domino City, to live with their careless aunt. They share a Spellcaster deck that defeats all. But what happens when Malik sets his eyes on one of the twins and splits them apart?
1. Promises

Disclaimer: Okay, firstly, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I really think that that much is obvious. Secondly, this is the only time we are doing this, so please try and remember that there really WAS a disclaimer in the first chapter.

Please read and review.

-

Chapter One

Promises

-

Cloaked by the shadows that reflected their personalities all too well, the Rare Hunters stood in an unbroken silence, awaiting the unsuspecting victims who would provide them with their biggest reward yet.

Master Malik had promised a merciless punishment if they failed to bring him compensation for their last blunder. This time, failing was not an option. Master Malik was a man of his word. A merciless punishment meant exactly what the word 'merciless' implied.

They had been watching the two girls who were sitting in the park for quite a while now. Yes, the Master would be very pleased when he received that particular collection of rare cards.

It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment to strike...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I don't want to go home yet," Kioko said suddenly to her twin sister. Yume stopped walking abruptly. She had been expecting this. "Do you want to stay here for a while?" she asked, looking around the deserted park. She frowned. That was slightly odd. School had ended about half an hour ago and since it was a summer's day, the place should really be teaming with a mass of children. Yume shook her head and dismissed the thought, and was annoyed at herself for being so paranoid yet again.

The thirteen-year-old sighed when she saw Kioko nod. Kioko obviously wasn't used to their new home yet. Not that it was much of a home, Yume thought bitterly. Their aunt was barely ever actually in the building, and when she was, she didn't exactly talk to them that much other than the occasional inquiries about school; but she was so wrapped up in her work that she never found the time to get to know them a little better, or perhaps it was that she couldn't be bothered to make the effort. It would have been one thing if they had had parents or other siblings to turn to, but the girls only had each other. However, the lack of other family meant that the twins were close, some said inseparable. They liked it that way.

Yume could guess why Kioko was upset. They had always lived in Tokyo, and when their parents had passed away a year ago, their aunt had moved in and become their legal guardian. But just recently, they had moved. That had meant leaving their old home behind, and not only that but their friends and their school too. The only consolation that Yume and Kioko had was the fact that they had moved to Domino Town, the Duelist Hot-Spot. They were fanatics about Duel Monsters, and although Yume was the one to modestly think it and Kioko was the one to bluntly say it, they were experts.

Kioko went and sat down on the nearest bench. Yume came and sat down next to her. She knew what Kioko wanted. She reached into her pocket and gave her younger sister the Duel Monsters Deck that they shared, a deck overflowing with Spellcasters, the twins' favourite type of monster. Yume smiled as she watched Kioko flick through it eagerly. Sometimes it was fun just to observe her sister find so much happiness by looking at a pack of cards, but Yume couldn't deny that she felt the same way.

"Yume..." Kioko trailed.

Kioko's voice snapped Yume out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" she questioned.

"Tell me honestly," Kioko continued. "How do you fell about Domino Town?"

Yume thought about her answer for a moment. "Well, "she began slowly.

"I like my new room, and I'm glad that Aunt actually let me decorate it the way I want, and the school here isn't too bad."

"Yeah..." Kioko nodded again, but her eyes lingered on the Magician's Valkyria that was in her hand. It had been a parting gift from one of Kioko's best friends, a girl who she had known and gone to school with from childhood. Yume thought sadly of the people she had had to leave behind, but she rarely spoke her bitter emotions. She felt better when she ignored them, and tried to have the optimist's perspective on life.

Yume broke the uneasy silence. "Well you know Kioko, since you are starting at a whole new school, maybe you can make the effort and build up a good reputation from the start! You know, there's this really strange thing which pupils who attend school are expected to do. The teachers call it homework!"

Kioko was used to this from Yume. Her twin sister often acted as though she was her senior by many years, but Kioko appreciated it, since she didn't really have anyone else. In a way, Yume was her senior, maybe not by that much, but the fact that she had been born half an hour before midnight and Kioko had been born at one o'clock in the morning meant that they had been born on separate days. Some people were dumb enough to insist that they weren't. Idiots.

Kioko looked sheepish. Yume burst out laughing and began looking at the deck with Kioko.

"So what do you like about Domino?" Yume asked her sister.

Kioko gave her answer immediately. "The Duelists!"

Yume laughed again, but in the back of her mind, she didn't find it surprising. She and Kioko had faced six Duelists that day, random people who Kioko had walked up to and challenged while they were at school, and although she didn't like to boast, their different decks had been creamed one after the other.

Kioko joined in with the laughter, but after a while, another uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Yume looked up at the sky, and saw the KaibaCorp tower looming in the distance. It was strange how it was like a landmark in Domino, the tallest building in the sky. The same one which they had used to find their way home when they had got lost on their first day of school.

Yume was the one to speak first.

"You're still not used to it, are you?"

Kioko could never keep secrets from her sister. She nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me Yume," she began. "I've been trying to look at all the positive things about this place, but I keep on getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever think about what's going to come after this."

"What is going to come after this?" Yume mused.

Kioko shook her head, her bouncy black hair now in a tangled mess. "I really don't know..."

Yume sighed. "You've always got me, whatever happens." she assured Kioko.

Kioko looked at her sister, a half-smile stretched across her features.

"Yeah...thanks. You've always got me too."

They sat in the silence for a few more minutes, allowing their thoughts to drift whilst they listened to the birds chirping strange songs and melodies. Surprisingly, it was Kioko who made the first move.

"I guess...we should get going."

Yume stood up and Kioko handed her the duel deck. Yume put it safely away into her blazer pocket and the sisters began walking home, content with the knowledge that no matter where they were, they could always turn to the other for comfort.

Kioko bent down to tie her shoelace. Yume sighed and continued walking. Kioko liked to linger when she did things, taking each moment into account, appreciating it. Yume personally preferred to analyze it, although her appearance would not give a person that impression. Yume's pink bouncy hair meant that people often underestimated her. A mistake, as they always soon found out.

Kioko put her laces into place. She looked at the ground and noticed how the light was being blocked by a shadow. She turned her head upwards, and gave the person she was expecting to be Yume a sweet grin.

What she saw looming over her made her scream.

Yume spun round, and gasped when she saw a tall, cloaked man holding Kioko in a powerful grip. The adolescent was unable to move, although she was struggling with all of her strength. He had a hand placed firmly over Kioko's mouth, making it impossible for her to scream. If the situation wasn't bad enough, there was another man standing next to the one who was holding Kioko, a man with blue hair.

Yume acted on initiative, taking a leaf out of her sister's book. Anyone who dared to assume that they could hurt Kioko while she was around was a fool, and fools had to repent for their mistakes. The only weapon that Kioko was armed with was her schoolbag, and she grinned grimly when she thought of the many homework assignments that she had received that afternoon. She lunged at the pair, ready to crack their skulls if it was necessary.

Yume never got the chance to attack.

The cloaked man with blue hair smiled as she approached, a sick twisted grin that made her want to vomit. Just when her bag was about to connect with his head, he effortlessly dodged out of the way, and retaliated immediately by punching her in the stomach. Yume fell gasping to her knees, clasping her abdomen. She was temporarily winded.

He knelt down, inches from her face. She glared at him, not afraid to make her emotions apparent, hatred dancing in her eyes, brighter than a burning inferno. He was amused by her apathy towards him, but spoke five simple words, a phrase that would repeat itself in Yume's mind from that day onwards.

"Never forget the Rare Hunters."

Seeing the attack on her sister had only made Kioko more determined to break free, but she cringed when the smelly man who was holding her squeezed her face, making tears of pain spring in her eyes.

Yume became even angrier. She stood up and was about to strike the man who was harming Kioko. The blue haired man grinned. Giving Yume one last look of amusement, he picked up the bag and swung it hard, connecting with Yume's skull and knocking the girl backwards before she had even had the opportunity to understand the situation.

Yume took one last look at the crying Kioko before she fell unconscious.

There was an unnatural cold blast of wind. The Rare Hunters and Kioko were gone.

-

Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter, which was written by ME, Kitana! Review!


	2. Regrets

Yume's turn at the story! RR or suffer!

-

Chapter Two

Regrets

-

Yume got up, looking around, seeing the starlit night above mock her loss.

"Kioko... I will get you back... I promise you..."

She gathered up her school things, running home to her aunt's apartment. As expected, she wasn't home. Probably out drinking or something. She went to the room that she shared with Kioko, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

She looked at the single picture frame setting on their desk near the bed. It was a picture of Kioko and Yume from a year ago, when they were at the biggest pool place in Tokyo. They were smiling, happiness amuck in the air. She took the frame and smashed it, taking the picture and placing it on the bed.

Yume opened her backpack, taking out the paper that she had grabbed earlier. It was a flyer that read, 'Battle City Tournament starts tomorrow!'. Tomorrow was Saturday, meaning there was no school. And the tournament was on the three-day weekend. Yume had wanted to enter this tournament with Kioko, knowing how much Kioko had been looking forward to it all month. Yume threw on a black tang top, and put a vinyl red vest over it. She put on matching vinyl red pants, a belt with a deck box hanging loosely around her waist.

She took the deck out of her blazer pocket, and put it in the box. Yume was remembering it clearly now. The men who took her sister. She knew their purpose, having received warnings a few months ago. In Tokyo, there was sightings of men in hooded capes, called Rare Hunters, going around stealing cards, moving their way northwest to cities beyond Tokyo. Yume and Kioko were sick the days they had struck Tokyo, so they were missed in the duels for rare cards. But now, fate dealing them a bad card, had led the Rare Hunters to go after them here. But why? What did they know about the twins that no one else was supposed to know? Did they know about their rare Spellcasters? They had to... unless they had other ideas... Yume led herself astray from this possibility.

But they had the wrong girl. Yume had the cards right here. And there they were, having Kioko, probably doing bad things to her at this very moment, while Yume was safe with the very cards these men wanted. Yume was filled with regret. Why had she ever begun to play this game?

"I will get you back..." Yume said aloud, now knowing that the men would figure out that Yume had the cards, and they would be at the tournament, itching for a duel to get them. But would they keep Kioko safe, or would they hurt her because of the fact that she didn't have what they wanted? Maybe they wouldn't just want the cards... Yume shuddered at the thought and shook it off again. There were some sick people in the world, and it felt as though her heart would rip out of her chest attempting to revive the hope that told her Kioko was safe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ugh..." Kioko woke up to the sinister looks of men all around her, laughing.

"Look at her, so scrawny."

"But Master Malik said he wanted her, so we went and got her."

"But now what?"

"Maybe he's gonna make her one of us..."

"But what about the other girl?"

"Don't worry about it! Questioning Master Malik can result in dire consequences..."

All of the voices made Kioko aware of what happened earlier. She screamed as the one with blue hair went to pick her up.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry little girl, our Master wishes to merely speak with you, that's all..."

"Yes, and I am here too."

Kioko looked to see a young man in a purple robe come out, his face hidden in the shadows of the darkness they were in.

"Who... who are you?"

"A friend... or maybe a foe..."

"Don't be so confusing. I'd like to know who you are and why I'm here?"

"Aggressive and right to the point. That's what I like to see in my recruits..."

"Recruits? Where?"

"Right here..."

He took out a golden rod with spikes protruding from the sides, and it glowed. He tapped it lightly on her head. Her eyes switched to a light yellow, possessed.

"Now... you are mine..." Malik said evilly, watching as the girl stood up, already awaiting orders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Saturday was bright, but it didn't make a difference to the duelists who had gathered. If it had been snowing, they'd still be prepared to duel their hearts out in an addicting fad of a game. This was especially true for Yume, but in her case, it wasn't because of the game. It was because of her sister. Yume had her duel disk strapped on, having collected it the on Thursday. There hadn't been that many left, so they were lucky to get one. It was agreed that they would share, the same way they shared their deck. If they had ended up in the Finals, they would have engaged in a game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' to see who deserved the place. But that wasn't going to be happening like planned...

"Kioko... please be safe... please... anyone... let me find her safe..." Yume muttered to herself, as she arrived at the main starting point of the city, "Duelist Square", its nickname, although it was really known as Domino Park.

She recognized other duelists, famous duelists that she had heard much about, like Yugi Mutou, the most well known. He won first place at Duelist Kingdom, a tournament that ended not too long ago. Other participants from Duelist Kingdom were there too, probably there to win rare cards, and beat Yugi with them. Yume didn't care right now, as long as she found her sister. They had never once in their life been away from each other for so long.

The tournament would be officially beginning that day, even though Seto Kaiba had announced the regulations the night before. Yume had was lucky that she hadn't missed his tournament introduction, but then again, the fact that she was present at the opening ceremony hadn't really made much difference, since she had been too tense to pay attention anyway.

Some duelists had collected their disks that morning, but others had collected them on Thursday evening, like herself. Yume figured that the duelists who had collected their disks at a later date were the ones who had had to commute from other regions… or duelists who hadn't realised that they had a place until that morning. The Duel Disks were only available in special stores in Domino Town.

There were a lot of Duelists whom Yume did not recognise, but she realised that Kaiba's 'henchmen' - as she liked to call them - had probably randomly selected a lot of the players there. She supposed that she probably fell into that category. Whatever, it didn't matter. She just wanted to start so she could find those robed creeps and beat them at whatever game they were playing and get back what was an important part of her.

When the clock struck 9 o'clock, Yume saw almost everyone immediately split up to go duel whoever challenged them first. Yume didn't want to duel the first person that challenged her. She wanted to duel the first robed bad guy and make him tell her where Kioko was. She searched for a long time, for anyone wearing those stupid, haunting dark purple robes.

About a half hour into searching, she still had no luck. Then she heard voices screaming. She ran to find what was what she was looking for; a duelist in a purple robe. He was on his knees, having fallen to another duelist already.

His opponent had been none other than Yugi Mutou, although he seemed taller and more mature looking. Yume ignored this and went up to the Rare Hunter, but stopped herself, seeing his forehead glow with a mysterious golden eye symbol. Yugi looked as though he was as confused as Yume was right now.

"Ah, just in time Yume... it seems you're searching for something very special to you," the old Rare Hunter said, his words slurring into each other, hints of a demented and distorted mind frame apparent in every syllable.

"Where is she!" Yume shouted, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Hahaha, I cannot help but laugh at you," he said, "but you're too much. Your sister is safe here with me, working for me..."

"What's going on?" a blonde boy came over asking. Yugi stopped him from going any further to let the possessed Rare Hunter finish his talk.

"What are you talking about? She'd never work for a creep like you! And besides, I know who you are, you Rare Hunters!"

"Ah, so smart, but that won't help you get your sister back. I know, how about a game?"

"This isn't a game! GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!" she let go of the Rare

Hunter, throwing her fists to the ground. The bottom of them started to bleed, but she didn't care.

"In time. But wouldn't you like to know the rules of the game? I mean, its not like you'll be able to get her back any other way..."

Yume didn't answer, but he went on.

"Hmmm, here's the deal. As you duel each of my Rare Hunters, they will give you not only a Locater Card, but also a hint as to where your sister might be, and a hint to a Rare Hunter that is closer to her. And if you're smart enough, that means the more you defeat, the closer you get to your ultimate goal; rescuing your sibling. How does that sound? But you... if you lose to any of the Rare Hunters, you have to forfeit everything, including yourself..."

"You sicko..."

"No, I mean, wouldn't it be so rewarding working with a powerful nationwide organization that controls all of the best cards?"

"No... I just want my sister back..."

"Well, if you can beat six of my Rare Hunters, and get to the Finals, and duel and defeat me in a duel separate to that of this tournament, you'll get your sister back safe and sound, and you can go home safe and sound to live happily ever after..."

Yume went to punch the Rare Hunter, but stopped, seeing his forehead stop glowing and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yugi asked.

Yume looked up, crying, seeing Yugi still in his mature state. She also saw the blonde, recognizing him as second place at Duelist Kingdom, Joey Wheeler. Yugi bent down to help her up, but she pushed him away, and she collapsed to the ground entirely, crying her heart out. Joey looked at Yugi, as he got up to brush himself off.

"His name is Malik," Yugi said to her.

Yume stopped crying. "Malik?" she sniffled.

"Yes. He talked to us before you got here. He has threatened us as well. He is toying with us all."

"I just want my sister back..."

"I know... and I will help you," Yugi said.

"Yeah, me too," Joey smiled.

"No... I don't need anyone's help... I just need to get my sister back..."

Yume was traumatized. She was being forced to duel some psychos to get her sister back. And it was all because of this stupid game. Her heart crumbled. Yugi held his hand out to Yume.

"I know how it feels to lose the one who is someone dearest to you. But, it always helps to have others close to you to give you a helping hand."

"An' I'm always willing ter help someone in need, specially if it ain't just for 'emselves," Joey chimed in.

Yume sniffled again, and took Yugi's hand. Although it didn't look like the Yugi she had seen on T.V. before, she felt that she could trust him. And if Joey was nice enough to say he would help to, she was pretty sure she could trust him too. They didn't look like cocky attitude duelists. They looked like what Yume was now; a great duelist thrown into a severe and not promising situation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yume: Well that's it for this chapter. Time now for Kitana to take over this story once again... RR please! Do it or I'll explode. I do that sometimes...


	3. Apocalypse

Yay! Back to Kitana!

-

Chapter Three

Apocalypse

-

Kioko stared at the crowds of people who held Duel Disks on their arms. She grinned a childish smirk, so confident in her abilities that she was certain that these guys would never be a match for her. Her eyes were no longer completely yellow. In fact, her pupils were the only part of her that even hinted at possession.

Kioko had never liked walking her way through crowds, but she had never minded being the centre of attention. It was a personality flaw that earned her scolding from her Big Brother, Malik.

She smiled. Getting her Big Brother some rare Duel Monster cards was going to make him happy. Malik didn't smile that much anymore. As his little sister, it was her duty to provide her Big Brother with the joy that had been absent in his life for so long.

She was standing on a flat-roofed building, observing the people down below. Heights had never bothered her. Kioko suffered from arachnophobia. She cast her mind back to when she was six. She had gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night, finding it hard to reach the lights with her non-existent height. But then, when she had been making the journey back, she had screamed the house down because what looked suspiciously like a tarantula had scurried across the corridor. Malik had come out of nowhere and had comforted her straight away. Thinking back to it, Kioko was embarrassed that she could have become so upset over one experience, but it didn't really matter.

As long as she had Malik, no one and nothing could hurt her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The man whose face was covered in tattoos was concerned. That much was clear. Concern for what the rest of the Rare Hunters didn't know, but what did it matter? They had done their job, and hadn't suffered for their fatal mistake. That small brat hadn't had a single Duel Monster card on her. Master Malik had been angry at first, but then he had smiled as inspiration filled his mind.

It was Master Malik that was causing the man with tattoos concern. The man's name was Odion, and all of the others knew that he was Malik's servant willingly. He was not possessed. They doubted that he had ever felt the wrath of Malik's Rod, but it was too dangerous a thought to whisper aloud, lest the Master became angry. The Master could do terrible things when he was angry...

Odion started as Malik finally emerged from his room. Malik's eyes narrowed.

"What is it Odion?" Malik drawled. Malik almost always drawled. Perhaps it was to mock his enemies. Or perhaps he just liked the sound of his own voice.

"Master Malik," Odion began, but then he found that his voice was trailing. He became annoyed at himself for failing to get straight to the point. He continued. "Master, why is it that you chose to place the girl we captured under a Mind Fog instead of just subjugating her thoughts with a Mind Control? Why convince the girl that you are her brother? Why not turn her into another Rare Hunter?"

Odion knew that he had just asked far too many questions for his own good, but it didn't matter. He had to know. This was important.

Malik chuckled to himself. He had suspected from the start that Odion wouldn't understand at first. Time to fill him in.

"Odion," Malik drawled, "when I place a person under a Mind Control, they often lose a part of themselves, and that girl was so brainless that when I did enter her mind, there was almost nothing in there. If I had placed that brat under a Mind Control, she would have lost so much of her personality that her dueling capabilities would have vanished also! Hah! She may as well be a Rare Hunter; she is a good Duelist if nothing else. Besides, if I can't convince a brainless thirteen-year-old that I'm her brother, how will I ever convince the Pharaoh that I'm his friend?"

Malik always spoke the word 'Pharaoh' with particular venom and spite. His hatred for the Pharaoh was represented in every syllable of the word itself.

"But Master..." Odion began again. Malik cut him off.

"Enough reasoning Odion!" he yelled. He turned his back on the man, staring out into the distance. "And anyway," he said in a low voice. "It's rather amusing to watch her sister bleed over these 'unfortunate' recent events. Wouldn't you say, Odion?"

He turned to Odion, a mad glint in his eyes. Not just mad, Odion observed, but cruel. Ruthlessly and dangerously cruel.

"Yes, Master Malik."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yume was determined to find the next Rare Hunter, and fast. It seemed as though Yugi was having trouble keeping up with her. She didn't find that surprising, she was deliberately setting a hard pace. If Yume was going to get her sister back, she wouldn't be able to do it if she was sitting around hoping that Malik would have a change of heart and suddenly decide to return Kioko to her.

Yume paused for a moment, giving Yugi ample time to catch up. Her eyes closed for a second, and the girl was hurled into a memory. There was Kioko, six years old, screaming and sweating from an unfortunate rendezvous with a spider in the corridor. "It was so big," the little girl had whispered, her tiny frame shaking with fear. It was no secret that Kioko suffered from arachnophobia. But at least while Yume had been around, she could have protected her, no matter what happened.

Tears stung her closed eyelids. She opened them, shaking her head as though this would somehow shatter the memory. But it was still there, the screaming, the shaking, the horror.

"Are you all right?" Yugi asked. Joey had disappeared quite a while ago. After all, he had his own locater cards to earn.

Yume nodded. "Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

The silence was suddenly broken by a high-pitched laugh. Yugi and Yume spun, searching for whoever that voice had belonged to. They didn't have to look for long. Out of the shadows emerged a small man dressed in a dark purple robe, a Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"Good morning," the man drawled, a smirk playing upon his lips. Yume scowled and stepped forward at the same time as Yugi.

"Malik," Yugi began, "enough of this nonsense! You have no right to –"

But Yugi was cut off. The man was laughing again, this time shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh give me a break Yugi," he chuckled. "Save your speeches for someone else. I'm here to duel the girl, not to play games with you."

"Accepted!" Yume snapped, her deck already within the Duel Disk's system. The man laughed again, amused. His hair was black and closely cropped to his skull. His eyes were brown, a sort of murky colour. He was clean-shaven but had a gold stud in his right ear.

"Are you sure Yume?" Yugi asked.

Yume felt herself getting annoyed. Although now was hardly the time to try and prove herself, she couldn't help but feel a bit irritated that Yugi Motou thought that she couldn't handle this on her own. But then again, she remembered bitterly, she had lost her sister when she had been alone.

"I'm certain," she assured him. This guy was mincemeat.

"Fine," said the Rare Hunter. "I'll go first."

"Duel," they said simultaneously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kioko strolled along the city streets, filled with boredom. For a Duel Monsters Tournament, things were moving too slowly to be allowed. The girl glanced around herself, trying to find the first person who had a Duel Disk strapped to their arm. No luck. She yawned. This was dull. Really dull. Really really dull. Really –

Kioko continued walking along, adding on another 'really' until she lost count. The girl gave up looking for a challenger and crossed the street, heading towards the ice-cream parlour. The Rare Cards that her Big Brother wanted would have to wait; she was too hungry to be bothered.

Kioko saw a man standing outside the shop. The guy was dressed in a white suit. She was sure that she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. The man must have noticed her staring, because he turned and shot her a smile. Her eyes lit up. He was wearing a Duel Disk!

Jean Claude Magnum beamed. It was always so nice to see fans, especially when they were clearly so appreciative of his amazing appearance. The girl was practically swooning! She had a great taste in looks.

Kioko ran forward. "Excuse me," she began. "But I –"

He cut her off. "There's no problem sweetheart! Of course you can have my autograph, in fact, I think it's probably the best thing that's ever happened to you! Yes, here you are, outside an ice-cream parlour with Jean Claude Magnum himself! You don't need to tell me about how this is such a great honour for you! I can tell from the look in your eyes that you appreciate me for the star that I am!"

Kioko blinked. Well, at least she knew his name now. Was he some famous Duelist that she had overlooked? Either way, she didn't want his autograph, she wanted a locator card!

The girl smiled. "Well, thanks anyway, but that's not what I want. You're wearing a Duel Disk, which means you're officially taking part in the Battle City Tournament. I challenge you to a duel!"

Jean frowned. This pipsqueak clearly hadn't watched any of his movies. Otherwise, she would have been flattered that he had even taken the time to talk to her.

Kioko noticed the man getting annoyed. What did it matter, Battle City rules said that no one was allowed to refuse a challenge, famous or not.

"Look dude," she said bluntly. "I don't care whether you're an emperor or the king of some distant planet, but I want to duel, and if you're too scared to face a girl, then that's fine by me. But, before you back out of this challenge, I'd like to remind you that Seto Kaiba himself made it clear to all participating Duelists that whoever did back out of a challenge would automatically be disqualified. So either you face me and lose one locator card or you run off chicken and lose it all!"

He had never met such a high-strung kid before! It was time to teach the brat a lesson. Magnum's mind was made up.

"All right then," he began, but this time, Kioko cut him off.

"Whatever, I'm not interested in intros or speeches, I want to face you NOW!"

Jean placed his deck into the Duel Disk's system. They back away from each other, and holographic projectors shot out of the Disks. It was time to duel.

"You can go first." said Kioko.

"Very well," Jean replied. He looked at his hand after drawing one card from his deck. This was amazing. The girl was finished!

"I'll play two cards face down on the field. Then, I'll set a monster face down on the field and that will do for now! Darling, you don't stand a chance!"

The face down cards would have her quaking in her boots. She wouldn't dare to make an offensive move!

Kioko frowned. "Is that the best you've got?" she asked. When Magnum merely glowered as a response, she shrugged. "I draw. I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw two cards and then discard two. I discard Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness and Compulsory Evacuation Device."

Jean was confused. The Sea Serpent she had just discarded had 1800 Attack Points. It seemed that she had good cards, but didn't know how to use them. What a shame. In his entire lifetime, Magnum had only ever met one good female duelist, and that had been a chick called Mai Valentine. He smiled as he thought about the engagement ring that was buried in his right pocket. Mai didn't know it yet, but she would soon be receiving the best gift that life could present her.

"Next," Kioko continued. "I'll activate the magic card Heavy Storm. Unfortunately for you, this card blows away all magics and traps on the field."

Kioko smirked when she saw Magnum gasp at his new dilemma. The moron didn't know it, but he had already lost.

"I'm not done yet Magnum! I destroy your face down monster by activating Tribute to the Doomed, by discarding Michizure! Say bye-bye monster!"

The monster was destroyed. He had nothing defending his Life Points! Jean was about to lose his cool, but he then realized that despite all her fancy cards, the girl still didn't have a monster to attack with. So much for that.

"Are you done yet little girl?" he queried.

Kioko shook her head. "When I'm done, I'll say so, but until then, pay attention! Now I summon my monster, Giant Orc!"

The Orc was horrific. For the first time that day, Jean Claude Magnum wished that the holograms weren't so advanced. It stank with an orcish odour, if such a word existed. Grey, bloated and mean, he couldn't understand how such a card could be in a girl's deck. It was wielding a gigantic bone instead of a club, and had a huge stomach. Its eyes were small and yellow, and the card had a blank expression on its face, a mindless monster.

His soon-to-be-wife Mai had always preferred Harpies.

Kioko looked delighted at the apparition of Giant Orc. "Orcy!" she cried. "You rock! I now activate the magic card Monster Reborn, which allows me to revive any monster from the Graveyard! My choice is SEA SERPENT WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!"

The Sea Serpent appeared on Kioko's side of the field. The card had blue...skin, and was wearing some type of oceanic armoury that was coloured a deep purple. He was holding a staff and looked ready to slay some monsters. His face was masked, but it was obvious that this card was one that also fell into the category of 'not for a little girl'.

"All right fine!" Magnum snapped. "I get your point! You have two monsters on the field! But is it really necessary for you to scream about it?"

Kioko assumed that the question was rhetorical. She grinned.

"Well, Jean," she began sweetly. "My Giant Orc has 2200 Attack Points, and my Sea Serpent dude," she glanced at the monster. Jean was surprised that it wasn't offended at such a crude abbreviation of its name. "Has 1800 Attack Points. Now you do the math. How much is that all together?"

Magnum had the strange feeling that he was being patronised. "4000 of course!" he snarled.

"Very good. Now, how many Life Points have you got?"

Magnum frowned. "4000."

Kioko clapped her hands together, which took some effort since the Disk was still attached to her left arm. "Great! Well done! Now, what's the really cool thing about Battle City rules?"

Magnum looked blank. Kioko provided him with the answer.

"I'll tell you what. You can attack your opponent's Life Points directly when they have no monsters on their side of the field to protect them. So guess what? YOU'RE HISTORY!"

Magnum paled. This wasn't possible!

"It can't be!" he screamed, petulant in his efforts to find another explanation. "I'm not about to lose!"

"Oh yes you are," said Kioko, her voice lined with ice.

"Giant Orc, attack!"

She monster ran across the field, and Magnum flew back when he was hit with the orc's monstrous bone. He felt as though he'd been physically shattered with its blow. He staggered to his feet. Losing 2200 Life Points in one go was not at all easy.

"Because of Giant Orc's strength," Kioko continued. "He automatically goes into defence mode." The orc went down on his knees, a defensive position. It had no defence at all. "I however can't change him back until the end of next turn. However, there won't be a next turn. You're just about to suffer from a one-turn kill"

The Warrior of Darkness was ready to attack.

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness," Kioko stretched out every syllable. If this guy hadn't been such a bigheaded moron, she would have gone easier on him. "Finish him off. ATTACK WITH AQUA OBLITERATION!"

The Sea Serpent brought down his staff upon Magnum, and although his face was masked, Magnum could see the surge of power within the monster's eyes. It scared him.

"I'm done." Kioko announced.

Magnum stood up. Kioko was confused. Although he had just lost the duel (and that must have created a dent in his overlarge ego) Magnum was grinning, and dusting himself off. Perhaps she was just being a bit paranoid. Maybe he was going to walk over and congratulate her on her superb victory. That would be honourable.

Magnum looked Kioko straight in the eye. Her stomach contracted as she inhaled, scared. What was going on? Why did this freak suddenly have such a demented look on his face?

"So you are love," he declared. "So you are."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You never inquired about my name," said Yume's challenger. "But I'll tell you anyway. They call me Apocalypse."

Yume shrugged. "Do I care? No. Let's just duel."

Apocalypse nodded. "Fine by me," he laughed. "I have no objections to your demise."

Yume frowned. By defeating this man, she'd be one step closer to saving Kioko.

And one step closer to gifting Malik with a personal day of destruction.

-

Kitana: Woohoo! I'm done! Yep, I'm ending it on a cliffhanger! I have one note on this chapter on the monster 'Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness'. As he has not yet appeared in the series I really do not know what his attack is called, but I thought 'Aqua Obliteration' would suffice and it sounds like something that Yami would say. When we need to make up attack names, we will. Anyway, review already!


	4. Plead

Yume here. Sorry it's been a while. My life has been hectic and typing a fanfic was sorta… not an option. Anyways, here's Chapter 4! It might be short, depends on how much I decide to happen…

-

Chapter Four

Plead

-

Yume tapped her foot impatiently as the man looked at his hand, smirking in all his glory as if he already had this duel won.

"We don't have all day, I have more important things to take care of than you," Yume scorned.

"Hmph. Can't wait to lose, can you?"

"Stop flattering yourself and get on with it."

Apocalypse smiled. He liked this girl's attitude.

"Oh well, I'll just summon this Slate Warrior and end my turn."

The odd looking creature appeared in a dazzle of light. Yume wasn't really impressed by the new holographic system, but it was an improvement. Slate Warrior was a powerful monster with 1900 Attack Points, but she'd be able to take it down.

"Now its my turn," Yume drew a card, adding it to her first five. In her hand were Maha Vailo, Tribute Doll, Thunder Nyan Nyan, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Skilled White Magician, and Monster Reborn. Not exactly the greatest hand, but it would have to do until she could power up her monsters. Or bring out her big guns. Either way, she was going to win this.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode and then place this card face down."

"My turn."

Apocalypse smiled as he drew a card. He put it face down in the magic and trap zone and then switched his monster into defense mode. He then summoned a Magical Scientist in attack mode.

Yume frowned. Why would he do that? Magical Scientist had pathetic stats, only 300 in both Attack and Defense. On top of that, he looked demented.

Apocalypse ended his turn by placing another card facedown. "Well, attack me, if you dare…"

He winked suggestively as she drew her next card, a Malevolent Nuzzler. This was too perfect.

"I summon Maha Vailo, in attack mode!" Yume then decided, "And just in case you try something fishy, I switch my Breaker into defense position!"

He appeared on the field in a blaze of glory. One of Yume's favorite monsters, she could always count on him to be there when she needed him. Breaker bent down on his knee, held up his shield, and laid the sword in his lap.

"Oh no, the big bad Accessory King!" Apocalypse mocked. Maha Vailo snorted at his remark.

"Hmph. Even without his equipment, he can still destroy your monsters!" Yume assured him.

"Even so, who's to say I'm not to spring a… trap?" he stretched the last word like it was some kind of gum. Yume didn't hesitate to make him suffer.

"I equip Maha Vailo with the magic card, Malevolent Nuzzler, raising his attack points by 700! Now he's at a powerful 2250! And that's not including the bonus he gets either…"

The numbers on Maha Vailo's image rose to a 2750. Apocalypse fake shuddered. "Oh, I'm so scared, you must be giggling inside seeing me afraid like this!" he half laughed.

"Maha Vailo, attack the Magical Scientist!"

He raised his staff, conjuring up a bolt of lightning from the sky, and directed the power at the Scientist, who merely waved a finger at the Spellcaster.

"I don't think so little girl."

"What?" Yume was baffled.

"You should know better than that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kioko turned, ready to run as though her life depended on it, but Magnum merely clicked his fingers. There was a sound as someone fell from a rooftop, and all of a sudden, she felt a splitting pain in the back of her neck, and the girl fell.

All she could recollect was a sudden blackout in the middle of a dark, abandoned street.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A sharp pain nicked the back of Yume's head, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Oh, bowing before your prince, how sweet of you…" her opponent laughed.

"Bastard," Yume uttered, biting her lip in pain. Something was wrong. This had never happened before. Only once when Yume hadn't been around and Kioko had been in… no, she couldn't be in danger, not now! Yume's mind raced a billion messages to her a in a heartbeat, making her feel like Kioko needed to be saved right now or else she would never see her again. It was too much. But right now, she had to duel. There was no way Yume would let this freak take her only chances of finding her sister…

Yugi watched as the duel went on, his heart racing. The fate of the world was at stake, and all he could do was stand on the sidelines and cheer Yume on! She was too distracted by the intensity of the battle to note his existence, so his being there wasn't making a difference. Yugi frowned, and was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Yume!" he called. The girl turned and glared – she didn't need any distractions right now. "I'm going to go find Kioko!" he yelled. "You can do this, as long as you believe in the Heart of the Cards!"

He turned and ran. Apocalypse laughed, amused. Yume turned back to her opponent, the need to destroy him refueled.

The Heart of the Cards? Could Yugi possibly be talking about the bond that she and Kioko shared with their Duel Monsters?

She glanced down at her Duel Disk. The deck of cards was barely visible beneath the system, yet she felt a surge of hope when she glanced at her hand and her deck.

She had to get Kioko back.

"Your Scientist is finished!" she screamed.

He laughed. "Guess again."

Just as Yume was attacking, Apocalypse activated the effect of Magical Scientist. In chain, he activated one of his two facedown cards, a magic card known as Raregold Armour. Yume grimaced. Now Apocalypse could force her to attack any monster on his side of the field.

Maha Vailo's attack redirected at a monster that the Magical Scientist conjured up - a Dark Flare Knight. Dark Flare Knight had an attack power of 2200, and was a fusion of Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman. Under normal circumstances, Apocalypse wouldn't have been able to play a Fusion Monster without undergoing the correct steps first, especially as it still was Yume's turn, but Magical Scientist had a special effect. Dark Flare Knight took the blow and dissolved, but unfortunately for Yume, it didn't take any Life Point damage, due to its effect. However, 1000 points came off, due to the use of Magical Scientist's ability - to Special Summon a Fusion Monster with six stars or less, so Apocalypse stood at a total of 3000.

"Although I may have taken a small scratch of damage, you're the one who takes the bigger amount… at least, you will soon enough..."

He laughed as another creature appeared with 2800 attack points, just enough to take down Yume's Maha Vailo.

"No! Not the Mirage Knight!"

"And before your turn is over, I play this card, Solemn Wishes. I get 500 Life Points each time I draw a card."

"Just go," Yume was tired of him reciting what she already knew.

"Well, now that your turn is over, I shall be making my move and getting my Life Point increase," Apocalypse declared. Now he was on 3500.

He drew his card and smirked. This was too easy.

"This marks the end of you, my little princess," he sneered.

"Call me princess again, you're the one who's going to be marked," Yume gave him a death glare.

"Surely you find me attractive?" he struck a stupid pose. (Think of Dragon Ball Z's Ginyu Force…)

Yume gagged and snorted at him in disgust.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!" he laughed.

_If all the Rare Hunters are like THAT, how can they really be my DOOM?_ Yume sweat dropped. Then, abruptly, another pain stopped her from saying a witty retort. She seethed as it burned into her skull, the pain like a thousand sharp daggers raining down on her in a blaze of fury.

"Enough chat though, love, I really do have to beat you now. Anyway, as I was saying, this card is your inevitable demise."

"What, a scapegoat?" Yume said sarcastically.

Apocalypse smirked and asked, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you fruitcake, just play your card!" Yume was growing impatient. With the psychic pain of her sister and this joke of a duelist hitting on her, she didn't know which was worse.

He placed his so-called "doom" card facedown and smiled. "It's not the right time yet, but it will come. Hmmm… first, I switch my Magical Scientist to Defense Mode."

The insane-looking scientist went down onto his knees as Apocalypse changed the position of his card.

Apocalypse sacrificed another 1000 Life Points and Magical Scientist brought forth another Dark Flare Knight. Now the psychopathic Rare Hunter was on 2500 Life Points.

"Anyway, down to business, Mirage Knight, attack Maha Vailo!"

Maha Vailo was obliterated before Yume's eyes. She hadn't suffered a colossal loss however; she was still on 3950 Life Points. It was the loss of her monster that could prove to be a problem.

"Big deal, it's not as though you're able to attack my Life Points directly yet."

"Is that so? Just watch."

"Guess what? Breaker's in defense mode, which means he won't make you take damage, BUT, unless you manage to find a way to stop me, you'll only be able to defend with one monster next turn, and since I have THREE monsters, I can take a HUGE chunk of points from you… and then its only a matter of time before I make my final move…"

His attitude went from stupid to serious. He wasn't smiling anymore. Even a Rare Hunter knew when he had to do his job right. Yume guessed he couldn't screw up, and she felt sort of sorry him. But she had no time to spare pity, but she had a mission to complete. And she had to knock this fool down before he could do the same.

Yume didn't hear the command of Dark Flare Knight annihilating Breaker, as her heart seemed to be now pounding in her ears. Her concentration was almost broken. She only managed to break out of her trance when she saw Breaker's shield fly off in another direction.

"Oh, and to end my turn, I play Graceful Charity," he said, drawing three cards. He then discarded two to the Graveyard, but he only received 500 points. He was now on 3000.

Dark Flare Knight disappeared from the field as the Rare Hunter ended his turn. He frowned.

"Looks like you struck it lucky – due the effect of my Magical Scientist, Dark Flare Knight can't stick around for the rest of the duel. But then again… what's to stop me from Special Summoning him AGAIN next turn?" he laughed again, amused by his own plays.

"Alright. My move," she breathed in twice, raspy short breaths of hope. This card had to be of some use to her. She could not lose this duel at any cost. A United We Stand spell card was her draw. Looking at her hand, there was only one thing to do - bring back an old friend. Yume smiled, but stopped as she remembered an important fact. He had a facedown card on the field. Was it worth risking everything on this card?

It could be a bluff. But Yume knew better than to judge certain duelists like that. He wouldn't have really wasted his time bickering about the card if it were a bluff, or perhaps he would have ranted about it some more in attempts to string her along… not knowing what to trust, she stood there, trembling, unsure of what to do next. For a split second, she thought she could hear Kioko's sweet voice, and even if it wasn't real, Yume wanted to believe that it was. The motivation to get her sister back was powerful, and no facedown card was going to stop her from accomplishing her task.

There had to be a way. And even if there wasn't, Yume was going to punch some walls to find it if she had to.

-

Yume: Sorry for the LONG wait. Man, skool sucks, my step dad sucks. My life in general sucks… but I'm out of writer's block I think, and hopefully more updates are expected. But next chapter is Kitana's turn. Who has edited this chapter as well…she's so nice to waste her precious time like that.


	5. Downfall

Kitana: Whee, here's Chapter 5! Sorry that there was a long wait for this Chapter too, but I recently got a case of writer's block, and not only that, but my computer broke down. Anyway, Read and Review!

-

Chapter 5

Downfall

-

Malik's eyes were closed in a composed concentration. The Millennium Rod allowed him to see the world through the eyes of his various Rare Hunters, despite whatever continental barriers there happened to be.

The Rod was a powerful tool, but not as powerful as the one he held in his hand.

Malik glanced down at the Winged Dragon of Ra, a Duel Monster with so much force that it would bring the Pharaoh to his knees in submission to its unparalleled strength.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Malik felt a small pain. He frowned. This only happened when one of his Rare Hunters failed. He'd have to punish the fool that was weak enough not to succeed. The mind link the Rod provided was strong enough for him to control the bodies and hearts of his Rare Hunters – and to be notified when they clearly deserved to be banished to the Shadow Realm.

Closing his eyes again, he saw the image of the Hunter who had just blacked out.

Kioko.

Malik cursed. He telepathically contacted another of the Hunters who was in the vicinity.

"_Master, what is it?"_

"_Deal with the oversized buffoon who's standing in my way. Don't let him hurt the small one any more than he already has – or else you'll have to face the consequences. Go. Don't fail." _

"_Yes Master."_

Malik felt frustrated. He couldn't allow the girl to be hurt.

Yet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yume exhaled slowly as she looked over her hand. She had no choice now. She had to risk everything on this one final move – despite whatever came next.

"Just make your move, or are you going to pass this turn?" Apocalypse questioned.

Ignoring his comment, Yume slotted her Monster Reborn spell card into the Duel Disk's system. "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn to resurrect my fallen Maha Vailo!" she announced.

He appeared on the field, illuminating the arena with his presence.

The Hunter laughed. "I'm so proud of you Princess, you should really inform your parents that you can read card inscriptions!"

Yume grimaced. Her parents were in their graves, and all she and Kioko had left was an aunt who probably hadn't even noticed the fact that both of her charges were missing. "I told you that you'd be sorry the next time you called me Princess, so pay attention!" she snapped. "Since I Special Summoned Maha Vailo, I can place another monster on the field. Meet Thunder Nyan Nyan!"

A hyperactive Duel Monster appeared on the field and attempted to high-five Maha Vailo, who stood with his arms crossed and ignored her overtures towards friendship. With 1900 attack points, Nyan Nyan was a powerful addition to the Spellcaster deck, even if she was a thunder type monster. Also, since Maha Vailo belonged to the Light Attribute, she was spared of an untimely demise.

The Rare Hunter snorted. "Am I supposed to be quivering in fear of _that_ pathetic monster?"

Apocalypse's Magical Scientist laughed with it's twisted master, but stopped when an insulted Nyan Nyan threw a drum at him. Yume blinked. These holographic systems were really something else.

"Is that all?" Apocalypse snapped. "Or are you actually going to play a decent card?"

She laughed. "You want to see power Apocalypse? Fine, take a look! I equip my Maha Vailo with United We Stand, an equipment spell card unlike any other!"

Maha Vailo's stats rose at an unbelievable rate. He gained a 1600 point power bonus in a matter of seconds, raising his statistics to 3150. He then gained a further 500 points, giving the Spellcaster a grand total of 3650.

The Hunter folded his arms, unfazed. "Get on with it."

"Why are you in such a hurry to meet your demise Apocalypse?" Yume asked. "Or are you really _that_ obsessed with the end of the world?"

He cackled in response. "I presume you attack?" he snickered.

"Maha Vailo, wipe out this moron once and for all!" Yume commanded, ignoring the glee on Apocalypse's face.

"Ha!" he snarled. "Now I activate my Spell Card! Reveal face-down card!"

Yume instantly recognised the card that presented itself – Dark Hole. All the monsters on the field were sucked into the mystical vortex – Maha Vailo, a screaming Thunder Nyan Nyan, a defence position Slate Warrior, a grumpy Mirage Knight and a disgruntled Magical Scientist.

Yume was horrified. She only had one facedown card on her side of the field, and in her hand, she had a Skilled White Magician. She was in the lead as she still had 3950, and Apocalypse had 3000.

Apocalypse laughed. "I draw Princess," he announced. "Now, as you already know, I get a life point boost – I'm on 3500!"

He chuckled as he looked over his hand.

"Now I summon…" he paused, and grinned when Yume reacted to his taunts by folding her arms. "My second Magical Scientist!"

Yume blinked. Great. Now he'd be repeating his moves. She hated Duelists who only had one trick up their sleeves.

"First of all, I pay 1000 Life Points to bring my Dark Flare Knight back onto the field. I'm on 2500. Now, Dark Flare Knight, attack her directly!"

Yume was sent flying as she suffered a colossal blow. Apocalypse's attack had brought her down to 2750. He then attacked her with Magical Scientist, bringing her down by 300 Life Points. She was on 2450 – so Apocalypse only had an advantage of 50 points.

"Now, luckily for you, I end my turn, and Dark Flare Knight disappears. Now I know your facedown card can't POSSIBLY be anything useful, because otherwise, you would have used it to defend yourself. C'mon princess. It's your move."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Yami, where are we going to begin our search?_

_I am not completely sure Yugi. Kioko should be identical to her sister, correct?_

_Umm, yeah Yami, _said Yugi telepathically, _unless they're the kind of twins who don't look alike._

_So what is that particular case known as?_

_Fraternal twins._

_I see. Yugi… I am worried._

_Yeah, I know. This Malik is really crazy, and not only that, but he's really cruel._

_Hmm… yes, a delightful combination. However, Yugi, I do not just fear for Kioko._

_The fate of the world is at stake Pharaoh._

_I know. But we can vanquish this madman together… it's just that… I am worried for Yume._

_Go on…_

_Do not forget Yugi, Yume must also be suffering. Her sister has been torn away from her, and now she must go on, knowing that her every action is critical. Whilst Malik has a hold over Kioko, Yume can be too easily blackmailed, and that could result in grave consequences. We must help her if we can… otherwise, she'll lose everything._

_Wow… Yami, you've really thought about this…_

_Thank you Yugi. Now, instead of running all over Domino, I suggest that we seek a high plateau, so that we may observe the town from a more suitable arena for our purposes._

_Umm… basically, let's go to a high place so that we can see better._

_Indeed._

_Okay._

The Pharaoh climbed his way up to a rooftop. Surprisingly, there were already a few people there. A group of boys who all looked very similar were observing something with keen interest. Yami's gaze followed their eyes, and he was taken aback when he realised just what precisely they were staring at.

Joey was duelling!

Startled, he realised that perhaps he needed to stay on the roof for the time being.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Fine!" Yume snapped as Apocalypse ended his turn. "I'll go."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and drew her next card, hoping that it would help. Her belief was triumphant – she drew the Pot of Greed spell card.

"Alright," Yume began. "I start of by playing my Skilled White Magician in Attack Mode."

She grinned as a Light Monster with 1700 Attack Points took his place on the field. It could easily crush Apocalypse's Magical Scientist, but Yume had something else in mind.

"Next," she continued, "I activate my Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. Now, because of Skilled White Magician's effect, he gains one Spell Counter. When he has three -"

"Save it!" Apocalypse snapped in annoyance. "I know his effect. Every time you activate a Spell Card, he gains a Spell Counter. The same thing happens when I activate a Spell Card. Whatever. When he has three, you'll be able to bring out your big bad monster. Just get on with it."

Yume frowned. "Well, I'm glad that you know that much." She glanced at her Magician, whose staff was glowing, filled with energy. "Now, I attack your Magical Scientist, and you can't defend him. Oh well."

Apocalypse glowered as his Life Points plummeted to 1100 points. He only had his Solemn Wishes trap card to support him – other than that, his field was bare. Yume ended her turn by playing one card facedown.

"I draw," the Hunter began. "My Life Points are now at 1600."

"Whatever, just get on with it."

He cackled at her comment, and grinning, set a card facedown in his Magic/Trap zone. "Now I summon a card that you know all too well." Apocalypse announced.

"What? Another _doom _card Apocalypse? As you can clearly see, I'm still in the game, so your last 'unbeatable' card really wasn't that effective."

"Don't worry, the end will come," he assured her. "I summon my Magical Scientist, in Attack Mode!"

The insane Duel Monster took his place on the field, grinning with glee. Yume folded her arms in boredom – it was clear that Apocalypse only had one strategy, one line of defence.

"It's your move sweetie-pie!"

She shuddered as she drew. _Sweetie-pie. _Apocalypse couldn't have picked a more infuriating nickname.

"First, I activate the Spell Card, Reload!" she added her one remaining card to her deck and began shuffling. "When I activate Reload, I get to add my hand to my deck, and then draw the same number of card again. I only had one card in my hand – but that wasn't the main objective of that particular move."

The Skilled White Magician's staff was glowing even brighter. The Duel Monster now had two Spell Counters, which meant that Yume only needed to draw one more Spell Card.

Breathing deeply, she drew her card.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

No one questioned Master Malik's actions. The Master did what he pleased, and only fools ever dared to stand in his way. Every one of the Master's actions was perfect, precise… and powerful.

No one ever questioned the Master's judgement. He had, after all, the most authority. Amongst all the Rare Hunters, there was not a single individual who was bold or stupid enough to request something of the Master.

All… except for one.

Kioko was the individual whom Odion failed to understand. The child was familiar with the game of Duel Monsters, but other than that, she was useless.

Why was it then that the Master had granted her request? Why had he allowed a mere child to be sent ahead to Domino Town, when he had not set foot upon Battle City?

What gave this child such a privilege?

With a start, Odion realised his Master's true intention for letting her go on ahead.

Kioko was the perfect disposable distraction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was… so… uncomfortable… everything was spinning… swirling… tumbling… but she was still… it was everything else that was moving… oh, her head hurt… it was splitting with pain… and her heart… it was beating so fast… what was she so worried about?

The world was black… or maybe… yes, that was it. Her eyes were closed. That was why everything was so dark.

With some effort, Kioko opened her eyes.

A man was leaning over her. He had blue hair, and was wearing a dark cloak. Kioko immediately recognised the man as one of her brother's minions – unknown to her, this was one of the same individuals who had kidnapped her.

The man looked at the child. "Are you alright?" he asked gruffly.

She sat up. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. She looked at what she's been lying on – a thin mattress on a stone floor. "Where's my deck?" she asked.

The man handed her a pack of cards. She quickly checked through it. "Good, everything's here. Let's get out of this place. Honestly, couldn't you have put me on something _softer_? Stone floors are pretty damn uncomfortable you know."

She stood up, and the Rare Hunter rose too. The Master had instructed that he shouldn't let the young one out of his sight… why the Master bothered with this child was beyond the blue-haired Rare Hunter, but then again, it wasn't his place to ask questions.

He handed her a locater card. Kioko snorted.

"Huh, I deserve it, I beat that loser in one move. Hey, where'd that creep go anyway?" Kioko asked.

The man smiled cruelly and pointed to the corner of the room. Jean Claude Magnum was propped against the wall; a bruise 'graced' his face. He was clearly unconscious.

Kioko grinned coldly. "Thanks."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Before she had the chance to look at her draw, Yume's head began spinning. She fell to her knees, but the stubborn teen immediately stood up again.

What was going on?

She realised that Kioko was probably in danger again. The thought made a chill run down her spine. Biting her lower lip, she risked a look at her card.

Unbelievable.

"It's all over!" she snapped at Apocalypse. "I drew the one card I needed! I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, which wipes out your face-down card!"

Apocalypse's eyes widened in shock. "You can't!" he cried.

Yume activated the spell card. A bolt of lightning struck Apocalypse's card, sending it to the Graveyard.

"I'm sure you know what that means."

The Skilled White Magician was radiating light, filled with energy.

"I tribute my Magician to bring forth my BUSTER BLADER!"

A monster covered in armour took the Magician's place. He wielded a large sword, suitable for slaying the now cowering Magical Scientist whom Apocalypse had been dumb enough to play in attack mode.

"Buster Blader… attack."

Within seconds, it was over. Apocalypse fell to his knees.

Yume was victorious.

-

Author Notes

Kitana: And there we go, end of chapter! Sorry that it was so short guys, but hey, oh well. Anyway, thanks to our reviewers…

Yume: Oh, and for those of you who think our story is another Mary-Sue, you really need to look up the meaning of it. After all, a Mary-Sue has no life and only exists in the story to pursue after the main hero (or whatever character he/she wants) for reasons… er, use your imagination. There are lots of other things a Mary-Sue does to piss people off, but I doubt our characters do any of those things.

Also, you flamers are wasting your time. Why do you read our stories if you're just going to diss them? And even if you don't read them and just get straight to the dissing, then you are lame and don't even look past the so called "Mary-Sues" to even read the detail or the plot of the story. That's what counts in fanfiction. It's not the OC's that make up the story. It's the plot and the diction and the dialogue the author portrays to impress the reader so the author can get praise and constructive criticism. If you don't like OC's; then welcome to people! There's LOADS of them. Get used to it. So instead of complaining to get no benefit or results, you should get a life and do something better with your time. Because your wasted efforts only make me want to rant on about your utter pathetic stupidity.

Thank you for your time. RR PLEASE!


End file.
